There are known similar compounds such as 3-[2-hydroxy-4-alkylphenyl]-cyclohexanols, but these have the serious drawback of simultaneous psychotropic activity: see A. Weissman et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp Ther 223, 516 (1982)(ref 8). The effect of respiratory depression which is present with morphine type compounds is also absent with compounds of the present invention.